


Loose Papers (LP)

by orphan_account



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He popped his shoulder and rolled his neck. After being admitted and released from the hospital due to a car crash, the man was sore. He stretched his back and set his suitcases down in his new room. He could hear the exclamations of his friends as they discovered their own rooms in the mansion. They were a team, and now it was official. They even lived in the same house now. Smiling, he walked over and sat on the bed. Something crinkled, like paper, underneath him. He pulled it out from under the mattress, and began to read. His expression of relief turned to one of horror as he read over extensive plans to kill one of his best friends.Ian watched as they fell, and a new paper would always crinkle under the mattress.When would it be his turn?How long until he was alone, with the one responsible?6 Loose papers littered his desk, and something crinkled under the matress.He took a step.





	Loose Papers (LP)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, welcome to my story! This is "Loose Papers," by yours truly, EatASnickers03 (or Snicks). I'll be updating this pretty much whenever is convenient for me, so sorry to those who prefer steady schedules. I may eventually update this on my Wattpad under the same username, so feel free to check that out of you prefer that app! Enjoy, and messege me suggestions!

A group of seven men load bags into the back of an old Subaru. The grey paint is chipped in the back from a record of minor crashes, and one tire is a different brand then the rest. The windshield as a spider web of small cracks in the upper right hand corner, but it doesn't bother the driver.

The driver, Ian Stapleton, clutches the steering wheel and glances back with impatience at his passengers. His sharp, Caribbean ocean blue eyes are gleaming with excitement, and his grey and blue jacket is wrinkled from his efforts to get out the door in a hurry.

Ian is a humorous and overexcited individual, who can find an upside in many situations. Ian would be the one to make a dirty joke, or attempt a poorly done imitation of a television show character. He has long, slender fingers made for the hours of gaming he does on the computer with his friends.

His friends are in the back seat, all with the same hurried and wrinkled image. All with the same gleam of excitement.

Mitch Hughes and Jerome Aceti are the pair, sitting in the far back of the car. In front of them are Adam Dahlberg, Tyler Ellis, and Jason Probst. Then, in the passenger side, sits Quentin Juneau.

Mitch wears a red and black checkered hoodie that has become iconic for his video game character's skin, particularly on the game called Minecraft. Dog tags hang around his neck, also iconic on his gamer skin, and one ear is pierced with a silver earing. His lighter brown hair is spiked a bit in the front, and his mocha brown eyes stare out the window.

Jerome is seated next to Mitch, with a black Star Wars shirt that depicts Chewbacca. Over it is an unzipped red hoodie, and sitting loosely on his head is a white, crooked hat with a blue lightning bolt on it. His thin beard covers his chin, and his brown eyes sparkle as he leans over the seat in front of him, engaged in an animated conversation with Adam.

Both Mitch and Jerome are eccentrics. Generally found in a pair, the two often compete for a goal and scream passionately about a topic, whether they're serious or not.

Adam, sitting in front of Jerome, wears a crooked grin, finding something he said to be amusing. His brown hair is curled to the left, and stubble covers his jawline. A grey, plain shirt is under his black jacket, and the zipper is part of the way down. Light brown eyes, almost hazel, blink back amused tears.

Adam is a bit more serious than the two behind him, but not by much. He's the pranking type, and can even be found scheming with Mitch or Jerome. Adam is a known Bisexual, and will take no insulting comments for it. He is extremely defensive, making it a bad idea to insult any one of his friends. He loves gold, and calls it butter for several amusing reasons.

Opposite him, seated in front of Mitch, is Tyler Ellis, or more commonly called Ty. His dark, auburn hair is long enough to completely cover his left eye, and sticks out on the right side. A pair of green headphones hangs around his neck. His eyes are a bright brown, close enough to red to be called maroon. He wears a blue shirt with “Minecraft” printed in large letters, and a foam gold (“butter”) sword as at his side. He had to hide it to keep Adam from getting it.

Ty is generally a bit more reluctant to enter a conversation, but once you pull him in there is no going back. He loves to goof around, and has a tendency to use dark or inappropriate humor. He is adept at Minecraft parkour, or as adept as he likes to think he is. But, he is also not easily angered, which makes an amusing video of calm gameplay.

Between Adam and Ty sits Jason, his head back on the seat and his mouth already emitting snores. He has a wrinkled blue flannel on, and an orange hat with the Under Armour sign sits on his head. Jerome yells something, and one pale, blue eye twitches open before closing again. His chocolate brown hair flops across his forehead.

Jason is more of a cautious type at times. He get rowdy often, and boldly expresses his opinions, but prefers to keep a tight group of people he is close to. He likes the sky, and anything having to do with space, and has an artist’s eye. He has a spot for dark humor as well, but prefers space jokes or otherwise sky jokes that some people don't understand.

Last, but certainly not the least, is Quentin, riding in the passenger side next to Ian. Quentin adjusts his glasses and closes his door, scanning the car with his brown eyes for anything he might have forgotten. His curly brown hair is in knots on his head, and his short beard is in tangles. He wears a faded orange flannel with a grey hoodie over top.

Quentin is loud and dorky when comfortable, but may not be the one to initiate games or other ridiculous activities. He is cautious and attentive, and has medical experience. He always keeps a first aid kit in the house, as well as in his car and the cars of his friends.

“Everyone have everything?” Quentin fusses, fishing through his bag for a charger. “No one forgot anything?”

“Nope, we're all good back here!” Jerome replies, with a bored look in his eye that clearly says, “For the last time, now don't ask again!”

“And we've got everything here!” Adam calls, leaning over to make another grab for Ty’s foam sword. “Drive!”

“Hey!” Ty growls, shoving it between his seat and the car door to keep it away from Adam. “Hands off my merch!”

“Drive, for the love of god!” Jason sighs, shoving an earbud in one ear. “Let's get this over with!”

“It's only an hour and a half,” Mitch shrugs. “so it can't be that bad.”

“The longest hour and a half of my life, with these idiots.” Jerome laughs, dodging a swat from Adam. “Kidding, only kidding!”

Ian chuckles, tightening his grip on the wheel. “Okay, starting our engines!” He says, with an exaggerated and fake announcer’s voice. “On your marks!”

“Get set!” Quentin adds, pumping a fistnin the air.

“Go!” Mitch yells triumphantly.

The entire group of seven lerch forwards a bit as the car slides out of the driveway. Jason grabs the handle for dear life, praying that Ian isn't as bad of a driver as he seems to be right now. Jerome and Mitch shout with excitement, and both Quentin and Ty start to look green. Adam rams into poor Jason, while grabbing a hold of his own handlebar.

“Watch it!”

“Get off me!”

“My sword!”

“Hold on!”

“Lean right!”

“Shut up!”

“I'm trying to drive!”

The mystery of these friends is how they ever agreed to buy a house together. Not an hour and a half from their current location is a large, mansion-like house, which used to be owned by a rich individual- named Mr. Sharol- of a business background.

The house appealed to the group, and each would have their own room. Then, to add to the appeal, there will be a large kitchen, living room, television, and game room. Each man has already claimed a bedroom online, and has decoration plans packed accordingly.

Ian took the liberty of ordering a large sign to be nailed above the front door. Where it used to say, “The Sharol’s Residence,” it now reads, “House of Team Crafted.” The name, Team Crafted, or TC, is what the seven men have called themselves.

Every single one of them have a background of gaming with the creative and multiplayer game called Minecraft, a large part of which is oriented around crafting the tools necessary to survive and beat the final boss, the Ender Dragon. Thus, Team Crafted was formed by a collection of famous Youtubers with varying levels of Minecraft skill.

The most popular is SkyDoesMinecraft, or Adam, who holds the record of the seven with over 11,700,000 subscribers on YouTube, whom he has dubbed his “Sky Army,” after his username. A ways behind him is Ian, or SSundee, with a large collection of over 8,700,000 subscribers. 

Right after Ian follows Mitch, holding his place at over 6,000,000 subscribers. His username is BajanCanadian, and is often found on videos with Jerome, who is next at over 4,800,000 subscribers. Jerome’s username is JeromeASF, and is often known as “Fluffy” or “The Bacca” because of his Bacca skin, from Star Wars.

Next in line is Jason, at 2,700,000 subscribers on his account named MinecraftUniverse. His skin is a blue and orange space suit, and he plays with the others frequently. Behind him is Ty, with over 2,000,000 subscribers. His username is DeadloxMC, and he has named his followers the Dead Army.

Finally is Quentin, who plays frequently with the others and experiments with other games. He has 1,700,000 subscribers, and is known for his username HuskyMudKipz, as well as constantly reminding people that his Mudkip skin is not a fish, but an amphibian.

The odd collection of Youtubers turn to their own activities throughout the ride, whether it be a phone, a pair of headphones, or an attempt to annoy the person beside them. Ty, Jason, and Jerome all have earbuds or headphones playing music of their choice. Adam has dragged Quentin and Mitch into an argument over whether Canadian Bacon can rightfully be called bacon.

Ian, however, bobs his head slightly, tuning both into the ride and into the conversation behind him. “I'm not about to criticize other cultures on their bacon.” He finally interjects with a laugh.

“But it isn't bacon, that's the point!” Adam argues, his phone out with a picture. “It's basically glorified ham!”

“No, it's bacon.” Mitch deadpans, nibbling out of his own pouch of Canadian Bacon.

“It doesn't even look like bacon!” Quentin whines. “Just your average ham.”

“That's the point.” Mitch laughs, his amusement evident towards the American type of bacon. “Our bacon isn't fried and processed so far beyond the ability to consume it that it's labelled up there with chemicals as dangerous as cigarettes!”

“Wait, it is!?” Ian exclaims, twisting in his seat and keeping one arm on the wheel.

“Yup, true.” Mitch grins, pulling up the website on his phone.

“Um… that's kind of bad.” Ian hums, returning his attention to the road.

His blue eyes widen.

Barreling toward the car- at speeds Ian can barely register, but he thinks not too fast- is another large, tan SUV. The driver is on the phone, but Ian can see the terrified look in the man’s green eyes as his attention turns back to the road.

Ian and the other driver lock each other in a shivering gaze. Ian’s knuckles tighten so much they become white on the steering wheel, and he can hear the ripping of metal as the opposite car makes contact. The hood is shredded, and Ian can distantly register that he cries out in panic.

The car’s crash together, head to head. Ian can feel a large and hard surface meet his head with a sickening crack. Pain explodes in his face and skull, while his legs feel as if they’re crushed under way more than he can bench press. His chest feels tight with panic and fear, while blood explodes in front of his squinted eyes.

In the next second, the car is on its side. Ian’s vision is fading, and he can hear cries of pain slowly die out behind him as his friends lose consciousness. He can hear Mitch begging for Jerome to move, to speak to him. He can hear Jason struggling to breath as Ty grabs his hand.

Ian can barely feel a hand fumble for his own. Quentin’s fingers slip between his, and Ian can hear the man’s quivering sobs over his own gasping breaths.

“I-Ian… you… you there?” Quentin coughs, squinting his eyes through his pain. “I-I… I don't hear Adam… a-and Jerome… Jerome..” He chokes out another sob.

Ian lets his tears fall as Mitch’s crying dies away. His last words before he lost consciousness were in relief that Jerome was still breathing. Adam went quiet long ago, presumably knocked out, and Ty had taken Jason’s place and started wheezing. Jason’s faint and trembling breaths could still be heard.

Ian’s blood rushes to his ears. He squeezes Quentin’s hand weakly, and chokes on his words.

“I-I'm… I'm here.” He whispers. He can hear Quentin’s sigh of relief.

Quentin fumbles around with his other hand until he pulls out a mangled phone. The screen blinks slowly to life, but it works. “I-I need you to let g-go… for a minute.” Quentin instructs, holding out the phone as close to Ian as he can get. “So y-you can c-call… call an ambulance.”

Ian does as instructed with shaking hands, trying to remember the last road sign he passed. His shivering fingers press the right buttons until the phone begins to ring for the police. The call barely rings for two seconds before someone on the other end picks up.

“911 what's your emergency?”

Quentin opens his mouth slowly, tears dripping onto his bloody tongue. “C-Car…” He coughs out, before his voice fails him and his hand starts to fall.

Ian grasps the phone in his free hand. “C-Car crash!” He exclaims, having better luck with his breathing. “O-On… The I-70… near…” Ian struggled to remember the name of the small town they just passed. “J-J-Just passed Grand J-J-Junction!”

“We are on our way, I need you to stay on the phone, okay?”

The voice over the phone began to fade out. With Ian’s mission accomplished, he no longer cares about staying conscious.

“What's your name, and where do you live? What does your car look like??”

Ian chokes. “I-Ian Stapleton… Subaru...” He mumbles, as the phone falls out of his hand.

His vision swims has blood dribbles over his eyes. His adrenaline starts to wear off, and he can feel the pounding of his head and the tingling of his legs. Distantly he can hear the approach of sirens, and all he can think is, “Damn, they sure are fast.”

Ian loses consciousness, and falls into darkness with the rest of his friends.


End file.
